


you fite me?

by ackerwhat



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Crush, M/M, Park Jihoon/Park Woojin Are Best Friends, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerwhat/pseuds/ackerwhat
Summary: Park Jihoon and his massive crush on Sungwoon hyung-nim.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

_**one out of two** _

 

 

One stare at Park Jihoon would make any other functioning human to take another glance. He’s pretty, very indeed, has a very refreshing look with combination of boyish appeals and sexy raw vibe of a man raised in the city of Busan.

 

He won first in the Dress-Up Contest during orientation and somehow his cuteness and trademark ‘I’ll save you in my heart’ followed him all the way to his second semester religiously.

 

“I wish they’d at least stop saying ‘jeojang’ whenever I walk into the lecture halls. Or anywhere actually,” Jihoon sighed. He pouted (and glared at Jisung hyung when the senior cooed at him), took a brave sip of the soju before putting the glass in distaste right afterwards. “Once, someone pointed at me and said jeojang in the toilet. We were in front of the urinals! He used the hand that held his dick to point at me!”

 

“It’s because you’re cute,” Jaehwan said as if it’d solve all 99% of Jihoon’s problems. The remaining 1% is that Jihoon was feeling disturbed that Ha Sungwoon, the cute senior from his elective vocal class was leaning towards Hwang Minhyun, cackling ungracefully towards his roommate (more like throwing himself all over him). Jihoon doubted that Minhyun hyung was _that_ funny. He wondered if the senior was even funny at all. 

 

“Minhyun hyung’s gag code is quite okay,” Woojin shrugged, answering Jihoon’s escaped inner thought. The dancer then continued, “Well, if you catch him in one of his better days. Normally I couldn’t get what was so amusing to—stop swatting my face, Park Ji—”

 

“Or else what—”

 

“Are you guys okay right there?” Sungwoon asked which prompted the best friends to drop their hands instantly. Jihoon’s face burned—yep, he could feel it, and no, it wasn’t the alcohol that caused it. Woojin, natural charmer and talkative sparrow he is, launched to a conversation spree with Sungwoon. And Jihoon just. How. On. Earth.

 

“When did this happened?”

 

“Don’t be rude, Jihoon,” Jisung chastised him over a mouth full of _jokbal_. “You can’t just ask that right in front of people’s faces. It’s weird.”

 

“Yeah, he is a weird child,” Woojin apologised on Jihoon’s behalf, cradling his face and looping him inside a chokehold, “I’m sorry you have to deal with him, hyung. I will raise him better.”

 

“Let me go, you idiot,” Jihoon pushed his best friend away.

 

“Park Jihoon?” Sungwoon called from where he was seated. Jihoon jolted to full attention and looked at the senior warily. Sungwoon just chuckled, looking at Jihoon’s adorable reaction before continuing, “You won the contest for your year, right?”

 

And Jihoon depleted.

 

Because really. After months of harbouring feelings for that one senior who seemed to have it all (the brain, the visual, personality, talents—and Jihoon doesn’t even mind the lack of height— _it makes Sungwoon even cuter_ ), he had to lose his face just because of that damned contest he was forced into?

 

The rest cackled and Jihoon considered getting new friends, but then he remembered that he hated socialising. So instead, he just sat there and sulked.

 

Sungwoon, much to Jihoon’s surprise, reached all over to his side and offered a hand. Wordlessly, Jihoon (still a polite kid nevertheless), grabbed Sungwoon’s hand and shook it. “Nice meeting you, Jeojang Jihoon. I’m from class of ’13, Ha Deoksun, Winner of the Dress-Up Contest back in our days.”

 

 

How could Park Jihoon not fall helplessly in love with Ha Sungwoon after that?

 

* * *

 

Okay. Accepting the fact that he likes Sungwoon a lot was a passed hurdle. That he could do—after much tossing around and hair-grabbing in the sheets, he emerged from his denial with a shout (startling Woojin who was watching Taehyun hyung’s choreography dutifully from his iPad).

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Woojin asked. He pulled an earphone from a side and the video was paused to Taehyun’s blurred face as he krumped his heart out. He really did look like Cookie Monster who was about to gnaw unto the last piece of cookie. “My love, Hoonie? Are you okay?” Woojin asked again.

 

Red face, Jihoon sputtered and came back to his senses.

 

“This is bad,” He announced to his best friend.

 

Woojin did not say a thing but he motioned for him to continue. Jihoon scratched his head, eyes suddenly avoiding Woojin’s stare, his tongue knotted as no words could come out from his mouth. Suddenly he felt embarrassed.

 

“What did you do?” Woojin interrogated again, this time narrowing his eyes to scrutinise at Jihoon. “Did you steal from Jisung hyung’s refrigerator? Did you—”

 

“I think I like Sungwoon hyung.”

 

Woojin just stared at him. “What gives?” He finally said.

 

“What gives—what do you mean?” Jihoon was not blushing. No, he definitely wasn’t. “I wasn’t—I was just—it didn’t—wha-what do you mean?”

 

His best friend shook his head. He had that smile on his face that is directed usually for Daehwi when he finds the latter being clumsy and adorable. That fondTM look. “Don’t give me that face!” Jihoon shooed Woojin away. He hid himself in his blanket as if that would stop Woojin from launching himself onto his bed and squash Jihoon with his weight.

 

“You’re so cute!” Woojin laughed, “Is this your first crush in university?”

 

“Dude!” Jihoon screamed back but he couldn’t add more to his counter attack.

 

 

“Sungwoon hyung?”

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Jihoon pushed Woojin’s shoulder when they finally settled down and cuddled under the sheets. Taehyun hyung’s face was still stuck to his memeable look in the screen. Jihoon had calmed a bit, and Woojin was no longer bursting onto wheezes at Jihoon’s situation.

 

“He’s cute,” Jihoon stated, lips pursed into a cute pout, “He’s cute and he’s handsome. He sings well, he’s nice, he’s—”

 

“You are really red right now,” Woojin commented, smiling and patting Jihoon’s shoulder. “Nevermind, you may stop. I think I get your points.”

 

“Stop that,” Jihoon whined.

 

“I am not doing anything,” Woojin defended himself, shrugging.

 

“Ugh, whatever,” He sighed. He plopped back to his pillow and stared at the low ceiling. “It’s not like anything will happen. I’m just going to look at him from a distance and wait until the feelings fade.” Before Woojin could open his mouth to comment on something, Jihoon cut him, “And remember. Not a single word to anyone.”

 

Woojin made a sign to cross his heart and looked at Jihoon seriously, “I will tell no soul about your crush on Sungwoon hyung.” Jihoon winced. “Worry not, my love, Hoonie.”

 

“Not even Lee Daehwi.” Jihoon warned.

 

Woojin saluted him and Jihoon would be lying if he said he didn’t doubt Woojin even in a slightest bit.

 

* * *

 

“Park Jihoon?” Jisung hyung’s voice greeted him as he entered through one of the campus’ cafes. The senior was in the counter seats—sipping through a ramen cup peacefully, which definitely did not belong to the menu served here. In front of him was a pile of worksheets of his tutor class. Jihoon noted Jinyoung’s paper (he snickered at the amount of red pen) and Jisung hit him lightly before quickly putting the stack away.

 

“What are you doing here?” Jisung asked.

 

“Hyung,” Jihoon put a hand to his heart, feigning hurt, “So I cannot go outside now and get some drinks? What do you take me as? By the way, you’re asking me this? _You_ , hyung?” Jihoon could remind Jisung that he was the one who only had two modes back in their dorm building—sleeping and eating. However, Jihoon decided not to since he was well aware that he himself had two modes too—gaming and eating. So basically, these two were two peas of the same pod.

 

“Ha ha ha,” Jisung laughed and patted the vacant stool next to him. Jihoon sat down and put his bag on the neighbouring seat. “It’s not that, Jihoon-ah. I’m glad that you’re out and breathing in fresh air. I, at least, spend more time outside because of my adult commitments,” He tapped the top stack and grinned proudly at the younger man.

 

Jihoon scoffed but nodded anyway.

 

“What are you having?” Jisung asked, “I’ll treat you to something.”

 

Jihoon beamed under the offer and he quickly casted his gaze to the chalkboard menu hung in front of the counter. Jisung nudged him, “But tell no one because as much as I love everyone equally, I can’t afford to treat all of you.”

 

“I might tell Woojin though,” Jihoon smiled, “Just to rub it in front of his face. He should know that I’m your favourite dongsaeng, right?”   

 

“Sungwoonie is my favourite dongsaeng,” Jisung laughed at Jihoon’s face, like the awesome senior he was supposed to be.

 

“Why do you never say these things to me directly?” Someone interrupted from the side.

 

Jihoon’s whole body went rigid.

 

“Ha Sungwoon, what are you doing here?” Jisung asked, “Why is everyone’s out today. Is this a conspiracy against me and my money?”

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Sungwoon turned to Jihoon and asked him. Jihoon might or might not flinched at the sudden question thrown at him. Luckily, Sungwoon was still on his playful mood and he talked to Jisung instead of paying attention to Jihoon and his minor mental breakdown.

 

Jihoon was busy admiring Sungwoon’s side profile when Jisung jolted him from his stance. “I’m going to order for you two. What do you want to have, Hoon-ah?” Jihoon mumbled his usual order and looked around. Jisung noticed this and pointed at a booth not far from where they were initially at. “Grab this and go. We might as well move to a more comfortable table if we’re going to stay here.”

 

He couldn’t do it. Sitting at a closed space (the booth was quite spacious, but still) with Sungwoon and him alone? No, no, as much Jihoon claimed to be a manly man who feared nothing, he still would not sign up for this self-destruction.

 

Jisung just shoved his papers in Jihoon’s hands before moving to the counter.

 

“Do you need help with that?” Sungwoon asked from where he was sitting by the window. _God_ —the sunlight shone on his face _just right_ , and it casted a lemon-coloured glow on Sungwoon’s fair complexion. Jihoon’s heart skipped a beat.

 

Slowly, Jihoon made his way to the booth. He put Jisung’s paper stack on the side and sat himself across the senior. It was just as bad as sitting right next to him. Here, from this angle, Jihoon could clearly see everything Ha Sungwoon—his luscious-looking lips, his pretty eyes, the way he tapped his fingers lightly on the table—oh, when he finally noticed Jihoon’s stare, he rose his brows and smiled warmly.

 

_This is not good for my heart_ , Jihoon thought. His ducked his head down and hurriedly pocketed his phone out to panic-text Woojin.  

 

“Why aren’t you guys talking?” Jisung asked, now done with their orders. “Don’t look too constipated Park Jihoon. Hyung will treat you today, okay?”

 

“I don’t look constipated, hyung,” Jihoon defended, fixing his posture and making space for Jisung to sit next to him. Instead of going to his side, Jisung went beside Sungwoon and draped himself all over the other senior. Jihoon’s lips almost twitched to a frown but he managed to stop himself from showing it.

 

“What were you doing here anyway, hyung?” Sungwoon asked. “I thought you said that you’d be busy marking your students’ work?”

 

“Yeah, almost done with it. Jinyoung, that brat, left me a footnote saying that he’d treat me better if I let him pass. Is that considered a bribe?”

 

Sungwoon let out a laughter that did not fail to bring a smile to Jihoon’s face. His brightness is contagious just like that. “I thought that was just a cover up for Jaehwan for leaving you to eat alone last time?”

 

“He even put me on read, that dipshit,” Jisung scoffed, “But no, I really need to finish marking them. The room is too stuffy for me and it would affect my mood. I swear these kids did not pay attention at all in the class. I wasted how many litres of saliva trying to share my wisdom with them and they gave that kind of answers?”

 

Jihoon hadn’t heard about this before and he couldn’t help but felt left out of the conversation. Jisung had always seem proper and controlled when he’s with the younger ones. He wondered if he ever did something that prompted his tutors to talk about him like this to someone else. Jihoon knew he wasn’t the brightest kid in the room after all.

 

“Yeah, Minhyun mentioned something about Jonghyun almost giving up on Hyunbin last time in the group chat. Luckily, I didn’t sign up to be a tutor last time. I wouldn’t appreciate this extra headache.”

 

“You guys have your own group chat?” Jihoon asked, couldn’t help his curiousity.

 

“Well, I know the younger ones have their own as well,” Sungwoon replied, his tone lightly teasing Jihoon. When Sungwoon noticed Jihoon’s shocked expression, he elaborated, “I knew because Daehwi and Jinyoung mentioned it once or twice in passing.”

 

“You know Daehwi and Jinyoung, sunbaenim?”

 

“Sungwoon here is the university social fairy,” Jisung described to Jihoon. “He knows most of the people who go to our school. If you have any problems later, you can just tell him, okay, Hoon-ah.”

“Why do you make me sound like a gangster, hyung?” Sungwoon nudged the older one. “But yeah, the offer still counts, Jihoon. You can come to me if you need any help. And also,” Sungwoon started.

 

Jihoon blinked nervously at what Sungwoon had to say. Did he notice Jihoon’s admiration towards him? Should he plan his funeral now and contact Woojin to buy him a flight ticket to the furthest destination from Seoul? Or simply a coffin?

 

“You can call me hyung, Jihoon. It makes me feel older than Jisung hyung to hear you calling me sunbaenim.”

 

“Jihoon’s a cute kid like this,” Jisung cooed again. Before Jihoon could gnaw his wandering fingers out (he was poking Jihoon’s cheeks), Jisung got up to take their orders from the counter. It was so nice having the eldest hyung pampering them.

 

“Jihoon,” Sungwoon called again. “Call me ‘hyung’ next time, okay?”

 

“Yes,” Jihoon muttered lowly, and he could feel his cheeks heating up. When he saw Sungwoon’s expecting face, he corrected himself and added, “Sungwoon hyung-nim.”

 

Sungwoon hummed for a while before giving Jihoon a small yet meaningful smile. Jihoon could hear his heart thumping and he was at lost of words. He was still trying to control his raging heartbeat and contemplated what to reply when Jisung came back with their drinks.

 

“I get Jihoon to call me ‘hyung’,” Sungwoon proudly told Jisung. The fact that a small matter like that actually put a smile to Sungwoon’s face, god, Jihoon should really call Woojin for that appointed flight ticket slash coffin now. He didn’t think he could handle any more second being there without combusting into flame in his own misery.

 

 

“Where on earth is my coffee?” Woojin asked as soon as Jihoon entered their room. He had been struggling to open his eyes after pulling an all-nighter trying to get that _one_ specific move down. Because of his loss of sleep, Woojin needed to sacrifice his afternoon nap to get his essay writing done. While waiting for his overdue coffee.

 

Woojin was about to ask, ‘what took you so long?’ but he saw Jihoon’s astounded face and stopped.

 

“Park Woojin.” Jihoon called out.

 

“What happened?” Woojin tried asking. He then added, “I said nothing to Daehwi or Jinyoung or Hyeongseop or Samuel.”

 

“Hm?” Jihoon was distracted by the list of names before he snapped out of it. “No, nothing is wrong. In fact,” He broke into a squeal and hugged the shit out of his best friend. “In fact, everything is just right now, my love Woojinie!”

 

“Okay what did you do?” Woojin asked as he tried to fix their posture so that he could still type on his laptop. “Whose life did you ruin today? And where’s my coffee, damn it?”

 

“I’ll treat you to the coffee downstairs, sorry, I forgot about it.” Jihoon rubbed his cheek to Woojin’s hair.

 

“You’re getting me coffee from the vending machine down there? How could you do that to me? Are we finally over? Is this going to be it? Just to set things clear, it’s not me, Hoon-ah, it’s totally on you that we’re splitting apart like this.”

 

“Stop being loud,” Jihoon shook his best friend’s body. “I’ll get you 2 cans to make it up.”

 

“I want the latte one.” Woojin said, looking at Jihoon in the eyes seriously.

 

“That’s very expensive!” Jihoon argued.

 

“Well, you did take all the time in the world and actually forgot to bring me my coffee.” Woojin said, shrugging his shoulder to tell that _yeah, it’s final, what can you do about it, Park Jihoon_? “What happened anyway? Did you meet Sungwoon hyung somewhere?”

 

Jihoon’s red face answered Woojin’s question right away and the latter busted into another laughing fit.

 

“I got his phone number…” Jihoon mumbled.

 

“I can’t hear you, aish,” Woojin complained as he asked his best friend to repeat his words.

 

“I got Sungwoon hyung-nim’s phone number!” Jihoon cried loudly, announcing his great, great news.

 

 

“Why are you so happy about it?” Someone’s voice loomed suddenly in the vicinity of the room. The two best friends were startled and actually came to hug each other, surprised at the uninvited guest—who was none other than, his highness, maknae on top, Kuanlin.

 

“The door is not going to knock by itself!” Jihoon said, calming his shocked heart. “When did you arrive here?”

 

“I just came back from the toilet,” Kuanlin explained. “I had been here since an hour ago. Woojin hyung said that you’d be back soon but you were away for quite a while.”

 

“Well, yeah,” Jihoon rubbed his neck awkwardly and dropped to plop on Woojin’s side of the room. “I got caught up in things.”

 

“ _Yeah,_ ” Woojin snickered from where he was sitting. “ _Things._ ”

 

“Anyway, hyung,” Kuanlin called, “You didn’t have Sungwoon hyung’s number before?”

 

“You know Sungwoon hyung-nim?” Jihoon asked. “You don’t even go to our school yet.” Kuanlin, along with 2 of their other close friends were still in the pre-university course. They had met previously in an Academy and had bonded over running away from Seokhoon ssaem’s vocal lessons. 

 

Kuanlin actually smirked at Jihoon as he sat down and crossed his curse-worthy long legs. “Of course, I’m one of Sungwoon hyung’s favourites. He takes care of me a lot and we both go to the same Zumba sessions.”

 

“Is everyone else close to Sungwoon hyung-nim except for me? You don’t happen to have his number as well, do you, Woojin?”

 

“Um,” Woojin raised his hand, “I’m very sorry, my love Hoonie, but I have even been to hyung’s house before.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh, Jihoonie?” Sungwoon’s voice was the only thing that could salvage Jihoon’s sour mood on that dreadful Monday morning. One of his classes was rescheduled to a freaking 7:30 am time slot that no one in their sane mind would willingly signed up for.

 

The senior was in the lecturer’s desk, files in front of him, and glasses propped lazily on the bridge of his nose. He had looked absolutely gorgeous and Jihoon stood straighter as he walked over to the front of the classroom.

 

There were only 4 other people in the tutorial room—all in different states of waking up. Jihoon could spot Sewoon trying to rub the sleepiness from his eyes, and Minki downright falling asleep on top of his bag. His blond hair was tugged nicely under his beanie but Jihoon was 100% sure that it’d be a magpie nest once he took the headwear off.

 

Kenta was scrolling through his phone, ears plugged with headphones, which was not well hidden even under his hood. The last person who was there was Jinyoung (who definitely shouldn’t be able to sign up for this elective class yet. He was not of age and lack the minimum qualifications to register for it). _Why is he here?_ Jihoon wondered, but nothing else should matter more than Ha Sungwoon in front of him right now!

 

“You’re here early?” If Jihoon was a tad more dramatic than he usually was, he’d clasp his heart and melt under Sungwoon’s healing voice. He wasn’t that early, it was just a few strokes to 7:30 on the dot but with the rate of how the rest of the attendance was, Jihoon doubted if they could actually _have_ a class.  

 

“Good morning, hyung-nim.” Jihoon greeted, giving a small bow. As his head was still ducked down to give Sungwoon a proper greeting, he caught a slight prominent scent from the senior. He even smelled good and it didn’t give Jihoon a headache. Is it possible for Sungwoon to match all of Jihoon’s ideal type checklist?

 

Jihoon didn’t want to budge away from the spot just yet. More students come piling in (just two or three, and that was it—not even a fourth of the name list of the students who signed up for the class). As they watched the last of the three to drag themselves in, Sungwoon just snorted and continued reviewing his file.

 

Wait—how could Jihoon didn’t realise and piece the information together? He definitely did not share any class with the senior, so how come he was here? And to be actually standing at the front desk?

 

“Are you going to sit for this class, hyung-nim?” Jihoon asked, “Or… sir?”

 

Sungwoon chuckled at Jihoon’s gradually decreasing volume and nodded his head. “Just for this one lesson, Jihoon. You may take a seat now. I’ll see what I can do with this small number of a class.”

 

Jihoon plopped down next to Jinyoung (again, who wasn’t supposed to be in this class) and bumped fists with him for a small greeting. Jinyoung whispered as Sungwoon started talking in the front and addressing the rest of the students, “Hyung looks exceptionally good today. Look at him putting on his adult hat.”

 

_Oh yeah_ , Jihoon smacked Jinyoung’s side and hissed, “You know Sungwoon hyung-nim? Are you close to him?”

 

“Ouch,” Jinyoung pouted, “He’s always been around, hyung. After all, he’s Minhyun hyung’s roommate so we grow closer without realising it. I heard from Kuanlin that you just got his phone number?” The younger one wiggled his brows at his friend, snickering lowly under his breath, as to not draw the rest’s attention to them.

 

Someone from behind poked Jihoon’s back with a pen and before Jihoon could scowl at the person, he realised that it was just Sewoon hyung. _Sewoon hyung is nice_ , Jihoon thought, _I could let it pass if it’s Sewoon hyung_. “You’ve just gotten Sungwoon hyung’s number?” Jihoon took his words back, no, _Sewoon hyung is cancelledt._

 

“You know him personally as well?” Jihoon was taken aback. SERIOUSLY—did Sungwoon go around and shake everyone’s hands and hit it off right with them? Why did it seem like Jihoon was the one making the least progress with his damn crush?

 

As the rest of the class passed by, Jihoon couldn’t even settle down nicely and admire Sungwoon’s face and his sweet voice. His mind was clouded by the fact that everyone knows Sungwoon and he takes good care of everyone around him. He wasn’t, and won’t be the special case. As much as he wished for.

 

He realised that it was a losing end for him in the first place. Sighing, Jihoon zoned out in the class and tried not to drown in the kindness and sweetness he pictured Sungwoon with. He shouldn’t be taking it seriously, the flutters and the raging heartbeat, lest he wanted to suffer from a painful heartache.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**_two out of two_ **

****

“What’s up with Jihoon lately?” Jaehwan noted, pointing at the younger one who hadn’t been biting hostile remarks at the older major student for his jokes since he came. Another thing that seemed out of ordinary was his zoning out (even without any game capsules, or his phone in his grasp). The vocalist looked at their other friends who all threw shrugging shoulders at him. _Hm, very helpful, yes_.

 

Jaehwan, caring for Jihoon in his own ways, poked the younger’s cheek to ‘wake him up’. Still no response from him. “Is Jihoon sick somewhere?” Jaehwan asked again, panicking, as he leaned forward and checked his temperature.

 

“Why are you touching me, hyung,” Jihoon questioned him, but body didn’t go on their default action to swat Jaehwan’s hand away. That unusual reaction prompted Jaehwan to tell (actually, scream at) their other friends that Jihoon was definitely sick! “I am not sick!” Jihoon explained right away before Jisung or Kuanlin could fuss over him.

 

Jisung, caught red handed, halted in his getting-up position and sat back down. “You do seem less energetic, Hoon-ah,” He said, but not wanting to push Jihoon to think that he’s obligated to report everything he does, Jisung continued, “You can tell hyung if anything is bothering you. Hyung will help as much as he can,”

 

“Yeah, hyung,” Kuanlin added, worried etched on his facial expression.

 

“It’s nothing,” Jihoon rubbed his face, feeling bashful under the spotlight thrusted into his face. He looked at Woojin for help, and true enough, his best friend stepped up.

 

“Why doesn’t anyone fuss over me like you do for Jihoon?” Woojin whined, throwing unnecessary tantrums. Everyone then cooed at Woojin, satisfying his baby boy agenda. Not Daehwi though, Daehwi began roasting and Jihoon welcomed Woojin’s self-sacrificial. As the two half siblings bickered, and brought the attention with them, Jihoon took a look at his phone.

 

He knew he was acting weird. He felt weird.

 

It was all due to one Kakao Talk messenger chat from Sungwoon. Of course, it’d be that one hit from the older man that would cause Jihoon’s whole life to tilt sideways. His whole balance was overturned and doubt and insecurity began dancing around in his mind.

 

** Sungwoon Hyung-nim  **

_thank you, Hoonie ^^ for the get well soon wish~ (1)_

_Sent: 1620_

** Me **

_(1) it’s no problem, hyung-nim._

_Sent:1632_

_(1) This gives me an excuse to start texting you anyway._

_Sent:1632_

 

Oh, he remembered being taunted by his own response after clicking the send button. It was all vivid in his head (considering that it happened last night, but still). After the risky attempt of flirting (“It’s not flirting,” Woojin reminded him, waving a nonchalant hand around, “Don’t worry too much about it,”), Jihoon had put his phone under his head pillow, paced two or three times in his room, before running outside to scream at Woojin’s face.

 

Woojin, hair sticking out everywhere, and a highlighter mark gracing his face, was obviously mad at the sudden wake-up ~~call~~ screech to his face.

 

“Why did you send it anyway?” Woojin asked as he tried straightening his messy hair. Jihoon was still sulking, burying himself under Woojin’s blanket after kicking his best friend out of the bed. Woojin was now on the floor, sitting cross-legged. _Things he’d do for Jihoon, really._ “Especially when you know you’d overthink over any response that you would give him, or receives from him.”

 

“I can’t not send him a ‘get well soon’ message,” He tried explaining. “I meant it...”

 

“And you wanna have an excuse to begin talking to him,” Woojin teased.

 

“Well, that too,” Jihoon casted his eyes elsewhere. He felt so embarrassed, still so affected by just a text (or in this case, thinking of Sungwoon’s reply to him). He found out that the older man, his crush, had been quarantined in their room by Minhyun hyung after coming down with a serious fever. How could Jihoon not worry for him (and thus his own way of making sure that Sungwoon is still alive and well).

 

“So, what now?” Woojin began, “We need to see his reply.”

 

“My phone is still under my pillow.” Jihoon said. Woojin laughed at his face when he told him what he did after sending that text. Jihoon really needs to start looking for new a best friend. “I don’t know, I’m not going to open my phone any time soon. I’ll put it under the bed when I sleep later.”

 

“It’s not going to be anything bad,” The dancer tried to console Jihoon who was really on the borderline of panic. He was too focused on the worst-case scenario. “After all, hyung is not the type to be weirded out by things like that.”

 

“Is he the flirty type?” Jihoon asked in a low murmur.

 

“Well,” Woojin trailed, not wanting to feed Jihoon with assumptions and more confusion. Instead, he just shrugged and patted Jihoon’s knee. When Jihoon continued sulking and pouting, he invited him for a hangout with the rest of their friends, “Let’s taunt Hyeongseop together. That’ll improve your mood, right?”

\--

 

“Jihoon must be really sick,” Minhyun commented as he took a seat next to the younger one. “The cold has been harsh lately, wear thicker clothes next time, okay?” He reached a hand to check Jihoon’s temperature like Jaehwan attempted to do just a moment ago. Jihoon stayed mummed and let him prodded his body around. “But you’re not that warm,” He noted, tilting his head to the side, much like a curious fox.

 

“Not sick,” Jihoon mumbled. Well, maybe _love sick_ but the time did not call for a sappy comment.

 

“Hyung has a lot of supplements or vitamins,” Minhyun offered, “You might not be sick right now but it’s better to be safe.”

 

“Maybe you should bring Jihoon over to your room, hyung?” Woojin suggested and Minhyun looked like he was considering the thought. Jihoon panicked and gasped at Woojin’s little remark before sending a half middle finger to him (obstructed from Jisung hyung’s view or he’d get an earful from the older man).

 

“Why should he expose a sick person to another sick person?” Jaehwan side commented. Then he took a moment to clutch his heart, “Rest in peace, Sungwoon hyung.” Woojin laughed at Jaehwan’s small prayer to the other vocalist as he tried to avoid Jihoon’s piercing stare.

 

“I’ll be fine,” Jihoon reassured them again, now that Kuanlin had gotten up and tried ‘consoling’ Jihoon by sitting on his lap. Kuanlin really didn’t know his own size, but he adored him anyway despite his grumbling mumbles. So, Jihoon just sighed and withstood the weight on his lap.

 

* * *

The thing with harbouring crush is that you get even more perceptive and attentive—like in a flash of busy hallways or an overcrowded cafeteria, your eyes would always be extra sharp when it comes to your person. For Jihoon, he didn’t need to even strain his eyes to notice Sungwoon’s presence. This is because the older one stirs a crowd wherever he goes.

 

_“Hey Sungwoon hyung,”_

_“Oh, Sungwoon hyung!”_

_“Sungwoon-ah, you’re here!”_

_“Cloud! Hey, over here!”_

 

“If you’re a rabbit,” Woojin once pointed out, “Your ears would be all the way up here.” He demonstrated, palms held up on both of sides of his head. Jihoon pouted and gripped his tray tighter like it’d distract him from the subject of his affection who was making his political visit round all over the crowd.

 

“Everyone knows him,” Jihoon sighed, “I won’t ever stand a chance.”

 

“I thought you’re not gonna be hoping for anything?” Woojin asked him, wiggling his eyebrows for extra annoyance essence. Jihoon stabbed his half-sized roasted chicken with a fork before ripping the drumstick off the piece of meat. 

 

“But it still stings.” Jihoon noted, eyes still glaring at nothing in particular.

 

“Hey,” Woojin then reached out, “I thought the chicken is for both of us?” And cue the 2Parks wrestling for the plate of chicken. They were still ‘give me that!’ and ‘this is my chicken!’ childishly when someone approached their table.

 

“Is it not enough for you two?” That person said. Sungwoon, of course, it’d be him. Jihoon hurriedly released his grip on the meat and Woojin was hit with a wave of inertia, fumbling backwards. The chicken almost flew from his hand if Sungwoon hadn’t captured his body with his arms. “Wow, be careful there.”

 

“Sungwoon hyung-nim!” Jihoon greeted, tone almost a squeal (let’s not forget the Kakao incident between them which was still unopened by Jihoon, _he’s a coward_ , he got the note). Sungwoon, who definitely looked like an unanswered message was the last thing on his mind, scooted the plate closer to Woojin, ‘Put it here before you drop it again,’ before smiling at the two friends.

 

“Hello there,” He smiled.

 

“Come sit here with us, hyung,” Woojin invited. He wiped his hand with tissue and pushed the chicken towards his best friend, “Go and get it, you heathen.”

 

“It’s okay,” Jihoon shook his head, before turning his attention towards Sungwoon, “You here for lunch, hyung-nim?”

 

Sungwoon nodded and stared at him for a beat longer. The small act caught Jihoon off guard and he tried not to palpitate eagerly over it. He looked like he got something to say and the thought of it made Jihoon restless. He nudged Woojin’s feet with his, as he maintained this nerve-wracking eye contact with the older man.

 

“ _Ah_ ,” Woojin begun before kicking Jihoon’s feet back. “You ordered something already, hyung? Not going for the buffet today?” Right, a general question would be a good starter. Jihoon was too self-conscious to even reach for his beloved chicken. And he stayed quiet as Woojin and Sungwoon started having a real conversation.

 

Maybe Sungwoon did feel offended because Jihoon didn’t even try to open nor reply to his chats. Jihoon knew in fact that Sungwoon had replied him (he saw the notifications after finishing charging the device that morning).

 

Jihoon was left being all awkward as Woojin engaged Sungwoon in a conversation, talking about his dance classes and the seniors in his club meetings, some people whom of course, was close to the older man. A Kakao notification rang and without thinking, Jihoon took his phone out, only to see that the number of chat that Sungwoon sent him had increased.

 

He chocked on his chicken piece.

 

“I told you not to try gobble everything all at once,” Woojin chastised him, before handing him a glass of water.

 

Sungwoon chuckled. Jihoon felt goosebumps crawling all over his skin. He was pretty sure that it’d be either completely red, or an alarming pale, his face. He still casted his eyes downwards, not wanting to see how Sungwoon would look at him. After getting power-patted by Woojin in the back to soothe his abused throat, he heard the scrap of chair against the floor.

 

“Well, I should get going,” Sungwoon tried excusing himself.

 

“Oh?” Woojin asked him, “You just got here. And you didn’t have anything, hyung? What’s the rush?”

 

“I have to go somewhere,” He explained, “But thanks for the company, Woojin,” A pause, “and you too, _Jihoon_.”

 

“Yes, hyung-nim.” Jihoon replied robotically. Woojin stared at the two in confusion. What did he miss? And as soon as Sungwoon left the scene, bringing his cloud with him, Jihoon slumped on the table and groaned out loud. “I’m dead.” He declared. “Goodbye, Woojin.”

 

“Don’t be dramatic,” Woojin scolded him, “It’s alright to feel nervous. Get up, come on,” He pulled Jihoon’s shoulder and made him sit properly in his seat. He put the plate nearer towards his friends and prayed that Jihoon would quickly reach out for his chicken before Woojin would shove the entire thing inside his mouth.

\--

 

Later that night, in the full security of his blanket and an oversized polar bear stuffed animal, Jihoon finally had the courage to check Sungwoon’s messages.

 

** Sungwoon Hyung-nim  **

_you don’t need any excuse, you can text me whenever you want (1)_

_Sent: 1634_

_You busy there, Hoonie?_ _ㅎㅎ_ _(1)_

_Sent: 1637_

****

_Smile Jihoon-ah :) don’t look too worried there… (1)_

_Sent: 1210_

 

He was instantly hit with a wave of emotions—some he didn’t dare to name. Call it an abrupt move but after the (1) marks appeared next to Sungwoon’s read messages, Jihoon acted right away. He didn’t know how he got the guts to press the call button but he did and he had a moment of ‘ _you’re an idiot, Park Jihoon. This is how you die_ ’ as he waited for the call to be connected.

 

It was silence next. Even after the call went through. Jihoon shut his eyes and turned in his bed, hugging the polar bear closer to his body. “Hello?” He tried.

 

“…Jihoon?” Sungwoon’s voice! Jihoon shut his eyes and hummed back. He couldn’t say a word, not yet. Why did he decide to call Sungwoon? He himself had no idea. Maybe Sungwoon understood Jihoon’s uncertainty to say something, so he took lead of the call. “Hey, you’re about to sleep?”

 

“Yeah,” Jihoon replied weakly, “Yes, hyung-nim.”

 

“I see.” Sungwoon said. Jihoon nodded although he was aware that Sungwoon couldn’t see him anyway. “Is anything wrong?” He asked, confusion obviously plastered in his question. They had interacted in less than five counts so Jihoon really had no purpose to be calling him. Of course, he’d be weirded out by the call.

 

“I just—” Jihoon started before falling into silence again. “It’s nothing, hyung. Just gotten to read your messages.” He tried ignoring the fact that Sungwoon obviously knew that he had seen the notifications but had chosen not to open them. He didn’t really have an explanation for that and if there’d be any, it would surely declare openly his feelings towards him. So, Jihoon opted to be silent.

 

“You okay there?” _No_ , Jihoon warned himself, _he’s being polite_. _He’s not worried about you, don’t get it all over your head_. Jihoon squeaked an off pitch ‘ _Why_?’ at him and Sungwoon continued despite Jihoon’s lack of talking, “Nothing, Minhyun mentioned that you might’ve gotten down with a cold too?”

 

“Minhyun hyung is a bit paranoid.” Jihoon whispered, “Don’t tell him that I said that,”

 

“What to do?” Sungwoon’s voice asked from the other line, “Minhyun is just here with me.”

 

“Really?!”

 

And he laughed, Sungwoon did. “No,” He said, after calming down from his laughing spree as Jihoon arose to a sitting position in his panic moments. Jihoon depleted when Sungwoon continued chuckling. “No one is here right now. Minhyun has a sleepover at Jonghyun and Dongho’s dorm. They’re gonna watch a movie or something.”

 

“What about you, hyung?” Jihoon asked. He put Mr. Polar against the wall and leaned on its long torso. “You’re not going anywhere? It’s still early after all.”

 

“I’m sick, remember?” Sungwoon reminded him, “You even wished me a ‘get well soon’ last night.” Upon listening to that, Jihoon pulled the phone away from his ear and screamed into the bear. Not too loud, Sungwoon could hear him from the other end. After getting a bit suffocated by the fake fur, Jihoon returned to the call.

 

“I did, hyung-nim.”

 

“Oh?” Sungwoon said, “You’re back to ‘hyung-nim’?”

 

“Ah,” Jihoon winced. He hadn’t even realised that he had called Sungwoon just with a ‘hyung’. He felt his face burning and decided that phone calls with Ha Sungwoon would be a big probability of Jihoon’s COD. “Is it okay?” He asked, “hyung?” And added a beat later.

 

“If you’re here right now, I’d definitely pinch your cheeks.” Sungwoon laughed again.

 

 _Shit_. This person couldn’t be real, Jihoon decided. Before Jihoon could say something as a topic diversion, he heard some coughing and sniffling from the older man. “Are you okay?” He asked, “Have you gotten yourself dinner?”

 

“Is ramen cup counted?” Sungwoon asked and Jihoon heard some scuffling noises. Sungwoon was heading somewhere. Jihoon heard the opening and closing of a refrigerator and realised that he was probably getting a glass of water. “If you wanna know, I make excellent ramen.”

 

Jihoon smiled. And before he realised, a big yawn had escaped him. Despite him saying that the night was still young, everyone who knows Jihoon personally would know that he’d only be energetic at night when he plays games. Jihoon knew that Sungwoon plays game as well, so he let that small fragment of imagination entertained him.

 

“If you’re—”

 

“Just sleep if—oh? What is it, Hoon?”

 

“Nothing hyung, do you want to sleep now?” He asked. _Sungwoon is sick_ , he told himself, and when he’s sick as well, he’d want to do nothing except from sleeping and getting more sleep. Sungwoon was quiet and Jihoon bit his lips. Why did it feel like everything was too much of rollercoaster ride with Sungwoon? Jihoon was tired from all the push and pull (on his part, he would never know about Sungwoon).

 --

 

“Where are you going so early?” Woojin asked, hair a bird nest, with a toothbrush dangling from his mouth. It was definitely way ahead of Jihoon’s functioning hours.

 

“And what happened to our kitchen?” He took in the appearance of the small kitchen, with egg shells around the stove, a spilled lump of wet flour (was it?) next to the previous mess, and the obvious burnt smell that filled their living space.

 

“I’m trying to make breakfast.” Jihoon said.

 

“And obviously failed.” Woojin noted, looking at the apparent state of the space and Jihoon’s sad face.

 

“I need to head out now, I’ll clean this up later, my love Woojin,”

 

“HEY!” Woojin called, about to pull Jihoon from escaping but the other one had sneaked quicker than he could.

\--

 

“Jihoon?” Sungwoon answered the door. He was still in his pyjamas and Jihoon’s heart ached in a good way at his cuteness. His hair, typically the same state as Woojin’s and his glasses were crooked on the bridge of his nose, definitely woken up by the persistent knocks on the door. “What brings you here?” His voice was hoarse and Jihoon felt a tad guilty for talking to him for quite a while in the phone last night.

 

“I got you a breakfast, hyung,” Jihoon offered a plastic bag to the older one while trying to look elsewhere than seeing Sungwoon’s reaction.

 

“Wow,” Sungwoon said. “Really?”

 

“Well,” He tried, rubbing the side of his neck awkwardly, “You didn’t have a proper dinner last night so I thought that I’d get you something healthy for this morning. You know, as a peace offering?”

 

“A peace offering?” Seemed like Sungwoon’s only coherent vocabulary in the morning would be just repeating words spoken to him. But it’s fine. Jihoon was sure that he’d actually be worse if the same thing were to happen to him.

 

“For not replying sooner.” Jihoon explained. He glanced at Sungwoon to gauge his reaction.

 

“Park Jihoon, I’m not going to hold that against you,” Sungwoon mumbled slowly. “You don’t have to get me something for that? I was just joking and trying to lighten things up. You still look tensed when I’m around and I want to change that.” Well, Jihoon thought, guess that he was wrong about the lexicon comment. But still.

 

“I want you to have it, hyung,” Jihoon insisted. The longer he stood there, the more out of it he was feeling. “So that you’d get better.” A smile. Jihoon could offered a smile. After all, he meant every single thing he had said. And the morning had just started.

 

“Oh Jihoon,” Sungwoon called as he finally took the hanging plastic from Jihoon’s hold. “Thank you.” _Who would’ve known that Jihoon would fall even deeper when he saw that smile on Sungwoon’s face._ Sungwoon looked like a mess—disarray hair, askew glasses, red nose and hoarse throat, but for Jihoon, he had looked like a dream come true.

 

“Do you want to come inside? And have breakfast with me?”

 

_Another short-circuit._

* * *

Things changed. After that.

 

Jihoon had levelled up, meaning that he no longer felt out of place and overwhelmed around Sungwoon (also meaning that he had gotten better at hiding his feelings). They got incredibly closer, more hangouts, planned meetings, movie nights at Sungwoon’s place, and on some days when Jihoon deems that it’s a good day to actually do something other gaming and eating, they’d go to the gym.

 

Although they were always accompanied by some mutual friends (it was pointless to try and chase them away), Jihoon was thankful for every memory, every second with Sungwoon.

 

The only downside to it would be his ever-growing feelings towards the older man.

\--

 

He was at the convenience store, looking for instant food to snack on, when the whole thing became much clearer to him.

 

The store is near the campus and their dorm and a lot of university students like him were there.  Majority of them would be his university mates, he was sure. Jihoon put his hoodie on, trying his best to appear unfriendly so that people won’t come near him. He didn’t feel like socialising that day and would definitely punch the first person who called him ‘jeojang’.

 

A bunch of seniors (one was Ong Seongwoo from his dance class—Jihoon recognised the Bruce Lee Adidas tracksuit he was wearing because Jisung hyung had that as a couple item with him) were under the shade in front of the store, ramen and beer cans on their table. Jihoon wasn’t wearing his glasses and he had no intention to greet them either.

 

He passed them with a small nod (only because he made eye contact with Seongwoo), and entered through the door without a second thought.

 

He was at the pastry aisle with two Hot Ramen cups in his hold when someone came and patted his back.

 

“This one too, please.” Before his whim to glare at the stranger, he realised that it wasn’t a stranger at all. Jihoon was too surprised to see that face in the store and he dropped his ramen cups. “Oops,” Sungwoon said as he bent down to get the rolling cups, “Better go and change these,” He mock-whispered to Jihoon.

 

“Hyung, why are you here?”

 

“Um?” Sungwoon, a bit taken aback at the question, just shrugged, “My friends and I,” He pointed to the group of seniors (with _Bruce Ong_ ), “were from Han River and we decided to stop by here for some hot ramen and cold beer. After all, Seongwoo just received his allowance so…” He laughed, sharing their anecdotes with Jihoon.

 

“You guys were from Han River?” Jihoon asked, “And Seongwoo sunbaenim wore that there.”

 

“Hey,” Sungwoon nudged Jihoon who was reaching out for new ramen cups as he’d advised him to, “I’m here with this grey tracksuit so…”

 

“It’s different, hyung,” Jihoon said as he made way towards the cashier. And of course, he was no longer surprised that Sungwoon even knew the person behind the cash machine. He listened as Sungwoon greeted his friend again (his friend asked “You guys are still not leaving?”) and asked Jihoon to dump his stuff. Jihoon raised a brow and Sungwoon wordlessly reached out for his wallet. “Wait, why are you paying?”

 

“My favourite dongsaeng is out instead of being locked inside his room and play games all night long, of course it’s a thing to be proud of.” Jihoon knew already not to turn Sungwoon down when he offered to help him. He only made a mental note to repay in another form (more breakfast treats, something from the cafeteria or even the vending machines). It was kinda their thing, to be doing these without any reason why.

 

“Are you going to go back right away after this?” Sungwoon asked as his friend scanned and revealed Jihoon’s total. Jihoon nodded his head before turning away when the cashier stared at him. Before the man could say anything, Sungwoon said to his friend, “Yes, he’s jeojang Jihoon. And no, don’t say it to his face, he’d punch you.”

 

Jihoon had to smile at Sungwoon’s introduction and took the plastic bag in his hand as Sungwoon’s friend squeaked a ‘I’m not going to say that to his face!’

 

“Yeah, Yongbin, okay,” Sungwoon waved as they turned to leave.

 

Somehow, they stopped by the door before Sungwoon returned to his friends (who were definitely not subtle as they stared at them) and Jihoon left for home. The night breeze was cool enough and Jihoon was worried that Sungwoon was wearing such thin clothing.

 

“It’s thick,” The older one whined despite their age difference. Jihoon just scoffed as he took off his hoodie. “Hey!” Sungwoon tried stopping him, “You’re wearing nothing but a t-shirt inside. You’ll be cold!”

 

“I’m heading straight home, hyung,” He handed his hoodie over to Sungwoon, forcing the older one to wear another piece of sweater over his own hoodie. “It’s okay, you still look cute.” Jihoon managed to shut him up before he could complain that he looked funny. “I’ll get going now,” Jihoon excused himself, hugging the plastic bag with his snacks close to his body before Sungwoon could shove the upper wear back to him.

\--

 

“Is that—”

_“Yeah.”_

 “Are you—”

_“Shut up.”_

 “I haven’t said anything, hyung.”

_“Shut up and eat your ramen, Seongwoo.”_

 

_“Hey Woojin,”_

 “Oh, you’re here? Thanks for remembering to come back home.”

_“Don’t be dramatic.”_

 Pause. An observing stare from the snaggle-toothed dancer. “You met Sungwoon hyung, huh,”

_“Shut up.”_

 “You’re all red.” Woojin laughed. “What did he say this time?”

_“…He said I’m his favourite dongsaeng.”_

 “What a betrayal. _I’m_ his favourite dongsaeng.”

* * *

“You guys are so cute,” Jisung said as he took in the scene of Sungwoon and Jisung, both geared in nothing but hoodies and track pants (again), both looking at the screen with a serious expression on their face. He was just hanging around with Minhyun and Kuanlin, watching their latest K-drama, ‘Beauty Inside’ and wanted to get something to eat from the kitchen before stopping by the living room.

 

“Why are you hogging the living room when you are both using your laptops to play?”

 

“Hyung, don’t bother us.” Sungwoon scowled, fingers busy clicking here and there while cursing lowly under his breath.

 

“Yeah,” Jihoon agreed, “You’re making Sungwoon hyung even worse. Oops, another hit, hyung.”

 

“You think you’re so cute, huh?” Sungwoon asked Jihoon who had a cheeky expression on his face, eyes still not leaving his screen. As much as he likes Sungwoon, he wouldn’t try and hold back in his gaming skills, because Sungwoon’s flustered and whiny face when he losses over and over again against Jihoon was more entertaining.

 

“Why are you here anyway?” Jisung asked after getting a bowl of cereal in his hold. Jihoon assumed that the question was for him since Sungwoon obviously owns the room. “Where’s your other half?”

 

“My other half is currently failing miserable in this game,” Jihoon tried joking around. Sungwoon gasped. “Insolent brat!” He called as Jisung just laughed at his face. After dodging Sungwoon’s attack, Jihoon took a moment off the game as he explained to Jisung, “Woojin has something, a dance workshop or something.”

 

Sungwoon looked at him. “Woojin is your other half?”

 

“They’re practically one soul.” Jisung commented. “I’m surprised that I’m seeing a lot of Jihoon lately, not that I don’t like it. But is Woojin okay now that you spend less time with him?”

 

“He understands,” Jihoon answered. He didn’t elaborate on Woojin’s real words when they talked about this once upon a memory. Woojin just patted his head when Jihoon told him that he was leaving to go to Sungwoon hyung’s dorm with a parting call, ‘Go and seduce your man, my love’. Jihoon cleared his throat and tried peering at Sungwoon’s reaction.

 

Sungwoon was back on the game, biting his lower lip as he concentrated in his aims. Yeah, Jihoon thought, like hell Sungwoon would be affected by the topic of the conversation. He probably doted on both Woojin and Jihoon equally.

 

“What about you?” Jisung turned to Sungwoon instead. Jihoon looked up. _What about hyung_?

 

“You know I practically have no one. I’m a whole being myself.” He replied nonchalantly. _Ouch_ , Jihoon thought. “Minhyun’s other halves with many other people so he’s definitely not my soulmate.”

 

“Yeah,” Jisung agreed, “You’re just a married couple who have their respective soul persons.”

 

Sungwoon laughed at that while Jihoon pretended to. If Woojin was there, he’d notice the forced stretch of his smile. So, Jihoon was actually thankful for Jisung who was still focusing on Sungwoon. When he noticed that both older men were not looking at him, he let out a deep breath.

 

“Go away, hyung,” Sungwoon shooed Jisung away. “Get back to your drama before I call my husband to drag you back in there.”

\--

 

Jihoon knew it was all a joke. But it didn’t mean that it would hurt less.

 

Jisung and Kuanlin had finally left and Minhyun was already preparing to go to sleep. The door to his room was closed. And that left Sungwoon and Jihoon in the living room.

 

Laptops were shut, games were won, several lost. Sungwoon was sprawled on the couch above Jihoon, breathing softly while hugging Jihoon’s Mr. Polar. Jihoon himself was leaning against the seat, staring emptily at his phone. Woojin had just texted him, informing that he had gotten dinner with a hyung from his dance class with Hyeongseop and Samuel.

 

Jihoon locked his phone and put it on the coffee table.

 

 

He felt fingers playing with his hair, gentle and careful, but Sungwoon’s breathings were still slow, meaning that he was doing it in his sleep. Jihoon turned around and his suspicion was proven right. Sungwoon was on his side already, Jihoon’s priced possession in between his legs, and one of his hand was on Jihoon’s head.

 

Jihoon scooted closer, putting his head in front of Sungwoon’s.

 

“Hyung,” He called out, just in case. Sungwoon didn’t reply him. Just letting out a bit unconscious murmuring in his sleep. “You asleep?” No response.

 

 

In the quietness of the night, illuminated only by one light panel in the living room, Jihoon tried basking in the moment. Sungwoon’s steady breaths accompanied him and his thoughts. The year was coming to an end, and a few months ago, he would never imagine that he would be in this position. In this situation.

 

What started as an innocent crush had bloomed into something uncontrollable.

 

He didn’t have much to describe it. He’s a simple kid, a university student who survives on instant noodles and energy drinks. He had no time waxing poems about how Sungwoon makes him— _feel stuffs_. Make him forget his problems and remind him of them at the same time—mainly because Jihoon’s concerns involved him one way or another. Drown him in the deep ocean and bring him back to air, light his way and burn him with its strong fire.

 

That’s how Sungwoon makes him feel.

 

He changed everything. He’d raised his standards, makes him laugh, makes him feel like himself. His friends always reassure him that he’s fine, perfect just the way he is, but Sungwoon makes him feel _human_.

 

He’s scared.

 

Jihoon felt like he could give everything to Sungwoon if he asks for it.

 

 

“Hyung,” He called, not expecting any answer. He just wanted to call Sungwoon. He turned around and stared at Sungwoon, finding his barefaced beauty. As times like this, when Sungwoon was quiet and tranquil, Jihoon felt like he was younger than him albeit their 5 years gap.

 

Jihoon couldn’t help his emotions. He felt vulnerable, but at the same time, brave. He felt stripped to his barest layers, exposing his real feelings towards Sungwoon. And that ounce of courage was the last push that made Jihoon move. Closer, closer, closer.

 

“I like you, hyung,” He whispered. And kissed Sungwoon.

 

* * *

“You’re not going anywhere?” Woojin asked his friend who was dangling off his bed. Jihoon made a noncommittal hum and shrugged, answering Woojin in his own ways. “Really? Not even going to Sungwoon hyung’s place?”

 

“I don’t have anything to do there anyway,” Jihoon answered.

 

Woojin blinked, pausing Taehyun hyung’s dance video and stared back at Jihoon. That had never become a problem before. After he got closer to Sungwoon, there wouldn’t be a day in which Jihoon did not have an excuse to got and meet up with the older man. Woojin, of course, understood this because he wasn’t a senseless best friend, he knows the other one like the back of his hand.

 

“What happened?” Woojin asked. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Jihoon replied, a beat too fast, a tone too defensive. He must be dumb if he thought that Woojin wouldn’t get the sudden change in his demeanour. Woojin knew, and Jihoon also knew.

 

Therefore, when Jihoon sensed the dip on the bed, and Woojin coming closer to try and comfort him, he knew he already lost the fight. As his best friend hugged him and rubbed his side gently, Jihoon’s eyes began to water. He really didn’t want to cry. Not in front of Woojin. Not because of this.

 

“I kissed hyung,” Jihoon confessed.

 

Woojin stayed quiet for a moment. “Did he do—” The venom in his voice alarmed Jihoon. He quickly shook his head. _No_ , Sungwoon hadn’t done anything that would by any means inflicted direct pain to Jihoon.

 

“Hyung did nothing,” Jihoon mumbled. Or, he couldn’t do anything if he were to react to the kiss. Woojin waited as Jihoon continued and explained his point. “I ran away. I quickly came back home. Hyung was asleep and I kissed him, Woojin.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I feel disgusted with myself.” Sensing that forthcoming of an outburst, Woojin got up and engulfed Jihoon in a warm hug. He soothed the other one’s back, rubbing it as Jihoon sobbed into his chest. “I was so afraid that I had messed everything.”

 

“Hyung wouldn’t be—”

 

“I’m sure he’s disgusted.” Jihoon cried, mouth shaking from trying to hold his sobs. And his tears, god, they were nonstop. Woojin sighed and buried his friend’s head in his neck. “What if he hates me? What if he never talks to me anymore? I like him, Woojin. I like him so much.”

 --

 

One ice-cream tube and a whole fried chicken takeout later, Jihoon finally calmed down and stopped crying. His nose was still red, eyes still teary, breath hitching, but he was fine. No matter assaulted by his own thoughts.

 

Daehwi, Jinyoung and Kuanlin were there. They had planned to bring the pair out for a dinner somewhere downtown but upon seeing Jihoon’s tear-streaked face, their plan changed. Jihoon and Woojin said nothing to them but the three remained loyal and patient. Kuanlin ordered chicken from their favourite place with his impressive Korean, and Daehwi put up Netflix to search for their favourite movie.

 

Jinyoung hovered around at the back, shocked at seeing his Jihoon hyung, who was already so strong and composed to be crying rivers. Woojin patted his friend at the back and invited everyone to sit down and started the movie.

 

Daehwi and Woojin shared the same blanket even though they both grumbled all the way into the second half of the movie. Kuanlin told them to wear their big ‘get along’ shirt which Youngmin and Donghyun had made for them, before sleeping soundly in the middle of the room. Jinyoung was on Jihoon’s lap and Jihoon welcomed the distraction and the extra weight on his lap.

 

When everyone else was dozing off, starting to hit the sack one by one, Woojin lopped a comforting arm around Jihoon. “You should tell hyung your feelings,” He advised, “If it’s getting too hard on you, you should tell him. I, we’ll be there for you no matter what his reaction would be.”

 

“Okay,” Jihoon replied. “I will.”

 

* * *

It was a week later when Jihoon finally emerged from his cave. He was back to wearing his funny colourful hoodies and even more bizarre head wears. Back to head tucked to his chest, eyes strained on his devices. He was going into his first class for the day, the one with Kenta and Minki and Sewoon and again, Jinyoung.

 

Jihoon was running late because he was busy avoiding Jisung who eagerly wanted to drill him for information and reasons why he hadn’t been around and instead making them all worried. He heard from Jinyoung, who heard from Minhyun hyung, whom had been told directly by Sungwoon hyung that he hadn’t replied to any texts, chats or answered any of his calls.

 

When he got to the class, the lesson had already begun. And instead of his boring ‘let’s get it done with’ Professor, Sungwoon hyung was there.Somehow, luck wasn’t on Jihoon’s side. Unlike their routine morning classes which was usually as deserted as the Sahara, the tutorial room was brimmed until the very back of the row. Jihoon was stunned, glued to a spot by the door when everyone’s eyes fell on him.

 

Sungwoon didn’t take more than a minute in acknowledging his presence. He just paused, tilted his head to get Jihoon to walk inside so that he could continue the lesson. The only vacant seat was the one right in front of the lecturer’s desk so Jihoon just swallowed his complaints and planted his butt there.

 

That was one of the longest 2 and a half hours of his life.

 

 

When the lesson was over, a sense of normalcy returned. Everyone practically ran out of the room and get to their next classes or returned to their dorms before another set of torture greeted them in the afternoon.

 

“Jihoon,” Sungwoon called before Jihoon could join the dispersing crowd.

 

Jihoon halted in his departure and looked at the older man. Sungwoon needed not to say a word and Jihoon had already sat back down, waiting for him to finish packing. It was stupid. Of course, Sungwoon would be mad. He just took off, cut all possible contacts for one full week, without any explanation and reason to.

 

Jinyoung stopped by for a while but Jihoon just shook his head, “You go ahead first,” He said, “I’ll wait for Sungwoon hyung a bit.” Jinyoung didn’t look settled. Instead of just taking his leave, he leaned closer and asked, “Was this the reason?” He didn’t need to add specifics. Jihoon knew what he was talking about. Instead of giving an answer, Jihoon just nudged Jinyoung away with a promise of ‘We’ll talk later’.

 

Sungwoon saw the entire interaction. As Jinyoung passed by him, the younger one gave him a small bow and a wave. Sungwoon smiled back and wished Jinyoung a happy day. If only Jihoon could join in the sentiment.

 

 

Before Jihoon could say anything, and Sungwoon could ask a single question, a knock on the door startled them both.

 

Someone was there, a man with a great body, and a brighter smile. And he was staring at Sungwoon. Sungwoon raised his brows, “Why are you here?” He asked. Seemed like the stranger was there for Sungwoon, Jihoon noted.

 

“I can’t wait to see you.” The man said, pointedly not realising Jihoon’s whole 173cm self.

 

This was everything that Jihoon feared. He looked at Sungwoon and found nothing but fondness in his eyes. His heart lurched and Jihoon winced when the pain resembled a physical wound. He needed to get away.

 

“Hyung,” Damn, his voice was caught in his throat. The one syllable word seemed croaked out of him. “I think I should go. I have a class to go after this.” A lie. But what Sungwoon didn’t know wouldn’t kill him.

 

“Oh, jeojang Jihoon!” The stranger said gleefully.

 

“Daniel,” Sungwoon called after his friend, or boyfriend, or whatever. Jihoon didn’t stay to hear what happened next. He didn’t want to let Sungwoon see him cried and revealed that much of an overt heart to him.

 --

 

“Hey, Jihoon!” A hand caught him. In his haste to be freed, Jihoon twisted himself from the person’s hold. However, the fingers wrapped around Jihoon’s wrist was persistent. With just a forceful tug, Jihoon was spun around and met Sungwoon’s frustrated look.

 

“Jihoon, what happened there? I asked you to stay, didn’t I?”

 

“I didn’t think I was needed there,” Jihoon answered.

 

It was safe to say that Sungwoon’s face crumpled in more confusion. Jihoon sighed, “You and your boyfriend look so happy to meet each other.” _A mere_ _assumption_ , Jihoon was aware of that but he needed to say anything to make Sungwoon stopped looking at him like _that_. “I didn’t want to interfere.”

 

“Daniel is not my boyfriend.” Sungwoon revealed. “You know I don’t—you know I’m not with anyone right now.”

 

“He said he couldn’t wait to see you.” Jihoon challenged. He didn’t know with what right did he have to be talking to Sungwoon like that but fact check, he did. He knew the crush was fruitless in the very beginning. He shouldn’t have been greedy and got close to Sungwoon. Without stacks of priceless memories between them, Jihoon would be able to forget him easier.

 

 

Sungwoon palmed his face. “I was babysitting, I mean, cat-sitting Daniel’s cats. He just got back from a MT so he asked me to take care of them while he was gone. We’re not together. Not boyfriends.”

 

What.

 

 _What_.

 

“Oh,” was Jihoon’s only response.

 

“Between you and I, I should be the one asking questions here. Where were you, Jihoon? Why didn’t you reply to any of my messages or answer any of my calls?” Sungwoon took a deep breath before continuing. “Did you know how worried I was? How scared I was? After all you’ve done that night, you’re going to just walk out of my life like that? You’re going to disappear on me?”

 

 _What night_. Jihoon’s heart dropped again.

 

“That night,” Sungwoon clarified it out loud for Jihoon to digest. “The night when you kissed me.”

 

“Holy shit,” Jihoon covered his mouth.

 

 

“You didn’t give me any time to respond.” Sungwoon said. Fingers now loosening on Jihoon’s wrist. Jihoon didn’t realise that he was hurting. He was busy trying to cower from Sungwoon’s intense gaze. Sungwoon knew, he would hate him, he would be disgusted and would never speak to him again.

 

“I’m sorry, hyung,” Jihoon apologised, the tears threatening fall. He was so, so scared. Of losing Sungwoon altogether, along with their memories, their whole friendship and _just everything_.

 

Sungwoon shook his head. Jihoon’s heart thumped even faster. “Did you think that I wouldn’t like it? That I wasn’t holding back all these times?”

 

What. Was he joking?

 

Sungwoon’s face remained serious and Jihoon’s eyes widened when he finally _got_ it. “Oh my God,” Jihoon dumbly said as he understood the meanings behind Sungwoon’s lines. Oh my God indeed. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“You were—I thought you were in love with Woojin.”

 

“Oh God,” Jihoon cried out loud again. “No! I like _you_ , hyung.”

 

“Well I only found out after you kissed me. And fled.” He winced. Jihoon turned Sungwoon’s hands into his and intertwined their fingers together. He was shaking, _still,_ and his thoughts were going crazy. He felt like combusting at any given second now. This was—this whole thing was _dangerous_ —Jihoon felt like he could lose his mind.

 

“If,” Sungwoon started again when he realised that Jihoon was still unable to form any coherent sentences, “If you have stayed, I would open my eyes and said it back, Jihoon.”

 

“You would?” Jihoon was crying. He didn’t care anymore.

 

“I would.” Sungwoon nodded, “You were special, right from the start. I didn’t stand a chance. Once I said back, I would kiss you back.” And then he pressed a kiss on Jihoon’s forehead. “I was just afraid, afraid that if I had shown too much of my real feelings, all these times, you would end up thinking of me as a creepy older man who tried to seduce you.”

 

“You barely did any seducing,” Jihoon mentioned against Sungwoon’s frame, “But okay, hyung. It’s okay. I would be doing all the seducing.” Sungwoon laughed. He cradled Jihoon’s face in his hands and pushed their foreheads together.

 

 

“I like you, Park Jihoon.”

 

“I like you too, Sungwoon hyung,” Jihoon replied, leaning down to steal a kiss on Sungwoon’s cheek. “ _Obviously_ ,” He added.

 

 

One stare at Park Jihoon would make any other functioning human to take another glance. He’s pretty, very indeed, and he’s all Sungwoon’s. 

 

* * *

**_Bonus:_ **

  

“Is anyone going to tell them that they’re in the middle of the hallway?” Minki asked no one in particular. Sungwoon and Jihoon were still embracing, crying faces and heartfelt confessions, but almost everyone needed to walk around them to get to their desired destinations.

 

“Just let them be,” Sewoon said, “They’re cute.” He then walked away.

 

Minki shrugged before joining his friend. “But they look like siblings, do they not…”

 

“People who look similar are fated.”

 

“Oh,” Minki cringed at Sewoon’s superstitious belief, “What an old saying. What an old thinker you are.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's over! spent a day writing the last chapter phew... cloudwink deserves all the fluff! (ending a bit rushed i know, i would love to drag more of other scenes but :/


End file.
